My Best Friend's Wedding
by brill
Summary: An upcoming wedding, causes friends and lovers to examine their relationships and face internal truths. Not for Romy lovers.


Title: My Best Friend's Wedding

Disclaimer: Obviously all xmen characters are property of Marvel, and are only being borrowed here for fun…and frolic.

A/N: Sooo…I decided to move the story to the R section in an attempt to reach a more mature audience (ie. People who know adjectives other than "sucks") Please note: if you are a huge Romy fan and are insulted at the mere idea that they may not belong together, please don't read my fic, you'll be saving yourself some unnecessary anguish, and me the trouble of thinking up witty repartees to your insults.

Special shout out to: NemB for reminding me that you can't get any better if you plain out give up.

Chapter 1: RSVP

"You are kidding."

"Nuh uh."

"And she said yes?"

"Oui"

"And she meant it?"

Remy's crimson eyes flashed briefly with humour. "What dat supposed to mean, Stormy? You don't tink Remy's a good catch?"

Ororo blushed faintly and lowered her head. "Of course I do Remy, it's just that…" Her voice trailed off as she struggled for the right words. "Congratulations," she said finally, "it's…been a long time coming."

He exhaled loudly, a long grey trail of cigarette smoke escaping his lips. "Don't I know it," he said quietly. "Dough to be honest wit you chere, I neva thought it really happen."

Ororo smiled over at him, covering his hand with her own. "I am sure you will do fine," she said, giving it a small squeeze. "Both of you," she added, after a slight pause.

Remy smiled back at her, and gently tucked a wayward strand of hair back behind her ear. She felt her heart flip flop at the seemingly innocent gesture, and inwardly chided herself for her lack of self control.

"One mo' ting petite," he said, turning to face her, "I want you to be de best man."

Ororo's eyes widened. "Me? But I…I'm.."

"I know it ain't traditional 'Ro, but de way I see it, I ain't eva been one much fo' traditional." He flashed her a disarming grin. "And besides you already mah best girl, non?"

Smirking slightly she turned to avert his gaze. "Second best you mean."

Remy laughed and flicked his cigarette butt over the rail of the balcony. "Aw Stormy," he said softly, folding her into his arms. "Rogue mebbe gonna be mah wife," he crooned. "But you always gonna be mah best girl."

Ororo closed her eyes, searching for solace in his words. He was trying to reassure her she realized, that things between them wouldn't change. "I am happy for you Remy," she whispered, slowly pulling away from him. "Really," she added lightly. "It's great news."

He studied her for a moment, as if trying to read something in her eyes. "Id is now isn't it?" he murmured, trailing a finger across her chin. Then tapping her on the nose, he gave her a quick wink and turned to leave the room.

"You best get started on dat bachelor party chere," he called over his shoulder. "I be expecting someting wild."

Ororo watched him disappear through the doorway, listening as he descended the attic stairs. Only when she was sure he was gone did she allow her resolve to crumble and the shakes to begin. She held on to the railing of the balcony in an effort to steady herself.

"By the Goddess," she whispered. "What is wrong with you Ororo?" The wind picked up around her, blowing the leaves across the grounds of the mansion. "Your best friend is getting married, you should be happy not…."

"Sulking?"

Ororo turned around to find Logan a few feet behind her.

"Logan," she said softly, startled by his sudden appearance. "I didn't hear you come in."

He nodded as he came closer. "Bit unusual, don't'cha ya think?"

"I…suppose I was distracted," she admitted, turning back towards the balcony.

He came over and stood beside her. "I came to tell ya, we've been commissioned."

"Oh?" said Ororo showing more then a little disinterest. "For what?"

"Some search and rescue op," he answered.

"I see."

"…over in Cairo."

Her eyes lit up as she turned to look at him, and his laugh rumbled deep in his chest. "Thought that might interest ya."

"Cairo," she breathed. "It's…been… a long time." Stepping back into her room she walked over to her closet. "When do we leave?"

"You in some sorta hurry," he drawled, turning around to face her.

"Is it that obvious?" she sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

Logan cocked his head and folded his arms across his chest. "Yup," he conceded. "And I'm thinking it's more than a little yearnin' for the desert."

Ororo moved over to the edge of her bed and sat down. "Perhaps," she muttered gloomily.

Logan smiled and scratched his chin. "So Gumbo's looking to get hitched."

"Yes, it's great news isn't it?"

"You don't look too thrilled."

"I am, of course I am."

He leaned against the balcony door frame and it creaked softly under his weight. "Don't lie to me 'Ro, you know I can't stand the smell."

"Really Logan," she insisted, "I am happy for him...for them…"

"But…?"

"But…?" Ororo hesitated, inwardly trying to decipher what it was she was feeling. "I am going to miss him," she said at last.

Logan sauntered over and then sat on the bed beside her. "He ain't goin' nowhere babe."

"Not physically anyway."

He placed his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head to look at him. "Things change darlin' it's one of those little facts of life, but that don't mean he ain't gonna be there for you when you need 'im." Logan felt a small pang in his chest as he watched her eyes fill with tears. Wrapping his arms around her he asked, "You in love with 'im, Ororo?"

She pulled back a bit and looked up at him. "No, I…of course not…I mean I love him yes, the way I love you or Kitty or Hank." She bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes from his face, he was staring at her so intensely, reading far beyond her words. "Logan…" she began, fighting to maintain her composure. He looked at her carefully, waiting for her to continue. "He's my soul mate," she whispered, staring down at her fingers. "How do you convince your heart of something, your soul will not accept?"

Logan kissed the top of her head, breathing in the pleasant scent of her hair. "I don't know babe," he answered softly. "I don't know."

/

Gambit slowly climbed the attic stairs, being careful to move as quietly as possible. While Storm's senses weren't attuned to sound and smell like Wolverine, she could still always tell when someone entered her room. Something about the displacement of air she had told him, though secretly he figured it might also have something to do with her days as a thief.

The room was pretty dark, except for the soft rays of moonlight that drifted in through the skylight and the balcony doors. Attempting to sift through the fog from the "celebratory champagne" he tried to remember where it was he had left his smokes.

"Yo' a slave to de habit Remy," he muttered to himself, stepping cautiously over to her dresser to search through her things. He glanced into the attached mirror, catching the reflection of Ororo sleeping. She was dreaming, he surmised, and it wasn't very pleasant.

Moving over to the bed, he watched her shift around restlessly, her hands clenching and unclenching, a frown marring the delicate features of her face. She murmured softly as he lay down beside her, pressing his back against hers in a gesture of support. He'd done it countless times before, whenever her nightmares resurfaced, though it had been a while since she had needed him, or since he'd seen her this agitated.

It didn't take long for her restlessness to cease, and as her breathing slowed and deepened, he smiled against his pillow. If the truth be known, he silently acknowledged, he never really slept as well as he did in Ororo's bed. "Someting 'bout de mattress" he muttered, his lids fluttering briefly before coming to a close. "Just fo' a few minutes" he sighed. "Den I go back down to R…."

- tbc


End file.
